Hiborn!
by PockysaysRawr
Summary: Hibari discovers that something has happened to Hibird, and decides Tsuna is to blame.


While rereading the KHR manga, I got to thinking about how no one recognizes Reborn in his disguises, no matter how hard Tsuna tries to point it out. The thought of Reborn in this particular outfit made me laugh. Please R&R. ^^"

(Ah, by the way, while I'm aware that Hibird can sing the Namimori anthem, I'm not sure that I've ever actually heard it speak. Please let me know if I'm wrong. ;D)

As much as I wish that I owned KHR, it belongs to Akira Amano. I'm just playing with it for a while. ;D

* * *

Something is terribly wrong, Hibari realized as he watched herbivores mill about in front of his beloved Namimori.

Was someone littering? No, the grounds of Namimori were kept perfect and clean. No student dared defile the school for fear of death by biting.

Was Sawada Tsunayoshi causing a commotion by running around naked again? Well, probably. But Hibari could bite him to death later, after his current dilemma was solved.

There was a cheeping sound behind him, and Hibari turned around to smile at Hibird- who was a bit bigger than usual, but undoubtedly Hibari's. How many other birds could sing the Namimori anthem? None. Hibari reached out to scoop up the bird and raised an eyebrow. Hibird had definitely gained weight.

Hibird let out a few more cheeps, and then, against all impossibilities, spoke.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi overfed me. Cheep."

Well, that settled it. Sawada would have to be bitten to death immediately.

So, Hibari set out on a journey to find and kill Tsunayoshi. With his tonfas in hand, and Hibird balanced precariously on his head, he journeyed through the halls of Namimori Junior High School. Students shrank back before they could make eye contact. Hibari Kyouya was scary enough- but a Hibari this livid was a bringer of certain death.

Hibari made a mental note to bite all the crowing herbivores later.

He stopped outside the door to classroom 2C, threw open the door, and stomped purposefully inside. The second years stared, shocked, at the leader of the disciplinary committee.

"Where is Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Ah, Tsuna-kun usually eats lunch on the roof, Hibari-san," answered a naïve brunette girl who spent a lot of time with Sawada.

Hibari stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. When he reached the roof, he found only Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. The two herbivores were crowding together, eating lunch.

"Where is Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Tsuna went to the bathroom," Yamamoto said, just as Gokudera yelled "What the hell do you want with the Tenth?!" Rather than answer, Hibari spun around and marched away.

"Why did you tell him that you baseball idiot?!"

"Maa, Gokudera, I'm sure that Hibari-san won't do anything to hurt Tsuna…"

"You idiot, that's exactly what he'd do!" Gokudera hollered, pulling out his dynamite.

Hibari resumed his journey through Namimori Junior High, this time with a location in mind. Sure enough, he found Sawada leaving the boys' room on the second floor, his back to Hibari.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Face me, herbivore."

"Hieee!" Tsuna screamed, turning around, "H-Hibari-san!"

"What did you do to my bird?"

"Wha? I never touched-"

"Liar. I know you overfed Hibird."

"But-"

"Just look!" Hibari reached behind his back and pulled out a big, fluffy, yellow…

"REBORN!"

"Ciaossu," said the baby hitman, who was dressed as a big yellow Hibird. He then sang the Namimori anthem in a warbling voice.

"Hibari-san, that's not-!"

"The punishment for overfeeding Hibird is death by biting."

"Dame-Tsuna, you're going to have to learn your lesson the hard way. It's your own fault, really," said Reborn. He threw in a "Cheep, cheep," for good measure.

"But I didn't-!"

Hibari silenced him with a glare, and stepped forward, his tonfas at the ready. Reborn's black eyes twinkled mischievously from within the Hibird disguise.

"Die, herbivore," Hibari hissed, lunging forward to bite Tsuna to death. Tsuna closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

Instead, there was a massive explosion that rattled the school. Bits of plaster rained down on both boys. After a few seconds, the ground became stable again. A small group of girls gathered at one of the windows.

"Was that an earthquake?"

"I think it was Gokudera-kun again…"

"Ah, he's so brave…"

Hibari turned to stare at Tsuna. His eye twitched.

"You'll pay for that in blood."

"Hieee!"


End file.
